Love Isn't Always Easy for a Marauder
by artemisflora666
Summary: Being a sister of a Marauder has its advantages and its disadvantages.For Artemis Flora Potter and Victoria Summer Lupin,they know these rules by heart.But they're willing to break all rules when they begin following in love with someone within their own
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters other than Artemis and Victoria. All others belong to J.K. Rowling.

Prologue

The sky was gray with black clouds threatening to rain. Its presence was unknown by those who stood around to say good-bye to loved ones. It was a perfect match to the mood that had spread amongst the people gathered to say good-bye to two more of their own. One in particular, however, stood away from the group, silent and staring at the sky who had begun to let the rain drops fall. No one could tell if she was crying for the rain was mixing with the tears of those who were. Only one person knew the pain and sadness that raced through the blood of this young girl.

"You should say good-bye before you catch a cold."

She looked up as he approached, concern written on his face as usually. Leave it to him to always be the one to look after her. He always had since the first time she met him on the Hogwarts Express.

"I'll say good-bye in a minute,"she said as she turned away from him. She knew it pained him to see her act like this, but he knew that she would need him a little while later.

She listened as he retreated and sighed. He was her best friend after Victoria. Victoria had always been her best friend since they were little. Until now. She felt more alone than ever despite the fact she knew she had him still left. She couldn't bare to say good-bye because it was worse saying good-bye to James and Lily, and even Sirius for that matter, but saying good-bye to her best friend really took the icing. It was hard and the tears were beginning to fall faster as she turned around to the grave where people were starting to disappear from. The caskets had already been lowered into the ground and the caretakers beginning to cover them up. She held back a sob as she picked up a rose that had been left behind from another person. She ripped the rose in half and let both parts fall into the graves.

"We should go before anyone worries and drags you to St. Mungo's."

She looked up as he returned once again. She gave a grateful smile that he couldn't see as she nodded and began to walk toward the exit of the cemetery. He had been her best friend throughout their time at Hogwarts and remained close still, especially in this time of need.

"Remus? Do you remember when Victoria and I first came to Hogwarts?" I asked as I looked up at him.

His brown eyes eyed me suspiciously before he started laughing.

"How could I forget? You and my sister were just like Sirius and James, only more mature, if you want to call it that," he replied.

I smiled and nodded as I started thinking back to when Victoria and I had first met on the Hogwarts Express on our way to our first year of magic school and the first to the rest of lives as best friends.

And it all started with having two impossible brothers who just so happened to be best friends...


	2. 1st Year Marauder Sisters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. Artemis and Victoria are creations from my mind. All others belong to J.K. Rowling.

1st Year-The Marauder Sisters

"Artemis Flora Potter! If you don't get down here this minute and eat your breakfast, we'll be late getting to Kings Bridge Station!"

"I'll be right down, mum!" I yelled as I flung my trunk closed and grabbed my hoodie before running downstairs. I could smell bacon and pancakes coming from the kitchen as I walked in. My mum was standing at the stove finishing up breakfast as my dad sat at the table eating and reading the newspaper. I always wondered how people could read a huge paper and eat at the same time, but I guess it was possible since my dad did it.

"Sit down and eat. Where's your brother?" mum asked as she put a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of me.

"How in bloody heck should I know? He's your son,"I replied.

"James Potter! You come down right now and eat before we're late getting to Kings Bridge Station!" she yelled upstairs. There came a thump and I started laughing. My older brother, James, was always funny and doing things that were hilarious. That is if they're not done to me. About a minute later my older brother came trudging into the kitchen. As always his hair was a complete mess. No matter what he did to it, it was always a mess.

"Morning, bed head,"I said as he sat across from me.

"Morning, brat,"he replied before he started shoveling food into his mouth.

"Mum! James is eating like a cow again!" I exclaimed, pushing my plate away from me in disgust.

He looked up at me with a glare and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Alright you two. That's enough. James, finish eating and then help your father with the trunks and owls,"mum said as she gave her wand a flick and the dishes started cleaning themselves. Of all the things I wish I could do it was do magic, especially to get out of household chores. And finally I now got a chance to go to the best magic school in the entire world. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been one of the highest magic schools the world of wizardry could offer and just like my brother, my parents, their parents, and so forth, I finally am able to go. I couldn't wait.

"Artemis, please don't forget Summer,"mum said as James and my dad finished loading our trunks into the car. Even though we were witches and wizards, we still traveled by muggle, non-magic folk, ways because I had insisted attending some kind of schooling so I was not bored and upset about not being able to go to school like my brother. My parents enrolled me in a muggle school where I took up a passion for art. Unlike my brother's care for pranking, my passion could actually take me places around the world.

"Artemis! Don't forget Rigil,"James added as he raced around the house looking for last minute things.

"You mean Chunky?"I asked as I grabbed both owls' cages.

"His name isn't Chunky, Artemis,"he said.

"It is when you're fat and chunky like this,"I said.

He was about to retort when mum cut in and said,"That's enough you two. Let's get going before we miss the train." I stuck my tongue out at my brother and we were on our way.

It's funny how different my brother and I are and my family and I are. My mum, dad, and James were all kind of tall with dad and James having messy, jet black hair and glasses while my mum had curly brownish colored hair and no glasses. My entire family, except for myself, had dark eyes. James always made fun of me, in a brotherly way, about being an oddball in our family. I was only 4'6 at 11 years old, short for someone my age, with choppy shoulder length dirty blonde hair and icy blue-green eyes. Everyone in our family is completely confused how that happened, but I pretty much ignore it.

"James, please make sure you look after your sister and keep her out of trouble. We don't need another you."

I was brought out of my thoughts by my mum's voice as we reached platforms 9 and 10. To get to platform 9 and 3/4 we had to go through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. I knew this from the two times before when James went to Hogwarts. He would be starting his third year at Hogwarts. I couldn't wait to start though.

"Don't worry, mum. Artemis will be fine,"he said as we crossed the barrier to be met with a huge train that read Hogwarts Express.

"Hogwarts Express? Sounds like you're shipping us somewhere,"I muttered as our things were loaded onto the train.

"Now Artemis, please behave and listen to your brother while you're there. Be good and have good grades at the end of the year. We don't want you doing horrible on these exams,"mum said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Don't worry. Can I get on the train now?"I asked as I gave dad a hug.

Dad laughed and nodded. I got on and made my way through groups of students as I tried to find an empty compartment.

"I'm joining Sirius in one of the compartments. Behave,"James said from behind me and went in the opposite direction. I rolled my eyes and continued on my way. As the train started moving, students started filing into the compartments and it seemed like I would never find an empty compartment. Toward the end, however, I came across one that had only one girl in it and she looked to be about my age.

"Is it alright if I sit in here?"I asked. She looked up at me from my book and stared at me for a second before nodding. As I sat down I took a good look at her. She was about 5'2 with long tight curly brown hair and brown eyes that seemed to move quickly over the book she was reading. She seemed the opposite of both James and I, who didn't like reading as much as most people did.

"Are you new?" Her question brought me out of my thoughts

"Yeah. Are you?" I asked.

"Yeah. But my brother is starting his third year,"she replied.

"Really? Mine too. What house is your brother in?" I asked.

"Gryffindor. That seems to be the best house out of them all. I just hope I don't get Slytherin. It would make my bones chill. Is your brother in Slytherin?" she asked.

"No. He's in Gryffindor too," I replied.

"Really? Maybe we'll be in Gryffindor too,"she said.

"I hope so. I don't know anyone besides my brother that goes to Hogwarts," I said, making her nod.

"I'm Victoria Summer Lupin,"she said, sticking out her hand.

"I'm Artemis Flora Potter. Nice to meet you,"I said, shaking it.

We sat together in the compartment talking about everything from magic to boys to who was going to win the soccer championship. We even found out that we had a similar interest in art. She liked to paint while I liked to sketch. We thought it would be cool if we could do something together if we had time throughout the year. We were so fascinated by how much we had in common that we didn't know anyone had come into the compartment until, "Why is it that girls can never shut up?"

I looked up to see my brother and two other guys standing with him. One I recognized as Sirius Black, my brother's best friend. I had met him a few times over the summer holidays but never stuck around too long because of my art classes.

"Why is that older brother's are annoying?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"That's your older brother?" Victoria asked with surprise.

"Unfortunately," we both replied with sarcasm.

Remus's POV

"Please watch out for your little sister." I rolled my eyes as my mother reminded me for the 100th time since we left home to watch out for my little sister.

"Mum, I can take care of myself. I don't need Remus always watching out for me." I chuckled as my younger sister, Victoria, voiced her opinion, as always. Whenever she wasn't reading a book or painting, her passion, she was always voicing her opinion and didn't care what other people thought to what she said. We shared that in common, but I was more laid back and conscious of what was going on around me. We shared looks with brown hair and brown eyes, but she preferred to paint over reading books and so forth.

"Alright you two. Have a good first term and stay out of trouble,"mum said, more looking at Victoria than myself.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye,"she said before we both got onto the train.

"I have to look for James and Sirius. Will you be alright by yourself?"I asked.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry,"she replied before she squeezed her way through the crowds of people in search of a compartment while I searched for James and Sirius. I found them sitting in a compartment not far from where my sister and I had been standing earlier.

"Remus! Good to see you,"Sirius said as he and James looked up from their game of exploding snaps when I walked in.

"Enjoy your summer?"James asked as I sat down.

"All except for the paint explosion my sister caused in one of the upstairs bedrooms. She claims she was trying to paint the ceiling when all the paints she had on a ladder fell off and splattered the walls of the room,"I replied.

"Sounds like you have an annoying sibling as well,"James put in.

"Artemis really isn't that annoying, James,"Sirius said.

"That's because she was only around for a few minutes before having to leave the house to go to her art class,"he said.

"Your sister takes art classes?"I asked.

"Yeah. It's some kind of muggle thing she picked up going to a muggle school,"he replied with a nod.

"Interesting. Is your sister starting this year?"I asked.

"Unfortunately,"he replied with a nod again.

"You make it sound like she's so annoying that if you turn around she'll hex you or something,"Sirius said with a laugh.

"You would too if she was always sarcastic and retorting everything you do. Your sister starting, Remus?"he asked. I nodded.

"Good. Maybe, if they're in the same house, they'll be good friends,"he said, causing me to roll my eyes. James could be over dramatic about his sister sometimes.

"Speaking of sisters, I should check on Victoria,"I said as I stood up. James and Sirius stood up as well and we set out in search of my younger sister. I found her in one of the compartments toward the end with another girl that seemed to be about her age. I was about to say something when James said, "Why is it that girls can never shut up?"

The other girl looked up and said, "Why is it that older brothers are so annoying?"

I realized then that this was James's sister. I didn't know how though as they looked completely different from one another. James had messy raven colored hair and brown eyes while this young girl had choppy dirty blonde colored hair and mesmerizing icy blue-green eyes. "Wait. What?"I thought as I shook that thought out of my head.

"That's your older brother?"Victoria asked with some surprise.

"Unfortunately," both James and his sister replied with sarcasm.

"I can see the two of you get along just fine,"Sirius said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up, Sirius. It isn't funny,"she said, rolling her eyes before they landed on me. She raised an eyebrow and said, "And I can see that at least someone is civil enough to be your friend out of your's and Sirius's stupidity."

"Artemis," James said, glaring at her. She merely shrugged.

"I can see that this is going to be an interesting year,"I muttered as we left the girls to change into their school robes.

"You can say that again,"James said as if he heard me. The train came to a stop a while later and we got off.

"We are home once again!"Sirius exclaimed as the castle came into vision. I chuckled and knew he was right. We were home once again.


	3. 1st Year Sorting and Quidditch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. Artemis and Victoria are creations from my mind. All others belong to J.K. Rowling.

1st year – Sorting and Quidditch

My POV

"These robes are bloody ridiculous if you ask me,"I said as we got off the train and followed a huge guy who we figured out later was Hagrid, the gamekeeper and the keeper of keys of Hogwarts. From what my brother had told me about being a first year, he was the one that took us to the castle before we were to be sorted.

"I agree. I think I prefer muggle clothing over these,"she said, nodding her head in agreement.

"Everyone into the boats," Hagrid said as we stood down by a lake of some sort. I gazed out across the lake and turned to Victoria.

"I heard about this lake from my brother. He says there is a giant squid in there. He frightened me about the squid when he first came home from Hogwarts and told me it would eat me. I think he almost got a lump on his head the size of a watermelon from where mum smacked him at,"I said as we got into one of the boats and we started across the lake. She laughed and gave me a hug.

"Big brothers are always a bloody pain. I know. Remus can be just as big a pain as your brother James,"she said.

"You can say that again,"I said as Hagrid told us to get out of the boats and follow him as they docked themselves. We followed him up a path and I was awed by the sight of the castle. It was breathless at night. And huge.

"I'm going to get lost in this place,"I said as we were led inside.

"Don't feel bad. I will be getting lost too. We can get lost together,"she said with a nod, causing me to laugh. But my laugh was cut short as we came into view of a stern looking woman wearing green robes and had her black hair pulled tightly into a bun.

"Professor McGonagall is the Transfiguration teacher. Remus says she really stern when it comes to magic and she's the head of Gryffindor," she whispered as we stopped in front of Professor McGonagall.

"Good evening and welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments you will be joining your classmates in the Great Hall. The houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here your houses will be like your family. You will have dinner together, have classes together, etc. Any mishaps will result in loss of points. Now I will return in a few moments when they are ready for you,"she said before going through a door.

"Great. I can just imagine what kinds of bloody things can happen to us while there is no adult supervision. I'm glad my brother isn't here because he would make this a horrible situation by taking advantage of it,"I said, rolling my eyes. As those words left my mouth, a nearby wall became almost transparent and I realized that it was ghosts floating through.

"I do say that Peeves has gotten worse and worse this year."

"I do agree, but the Bloody Baron is the one that keeps tabs on him and he hasn't done a good job if you ask me."

"I most certainly agree. However, there are circumst...Well, look what we have here. First years. I hope to see you in Hufflepuff,"one of the ghosts said as they noticed us standing there. I rolled my eyes as I became more annoyed that Professor McGonagall had not shown up and just as I was about to voice my opinion, she came back out.

"They are ready for you,"she said and led us inside the Great Hall. As much as I was amazed about the outside of the castle, the Great Hall was twice that. There were four long tables and returning students, who had been talking before we walked in, stared at us as we walked toward the High Table where the teachers sat.

"I love the ceiling. It's bewitched, you know. Read it in Hogwarts, A History,"Victoria said as she noticed my expressions toward the ceiling. I rolled my eyes and gave her a pinch on the arm to shut her up. We gathered around the front of Professor McGonagall as she stood next to a stool with a rather ragged hat sitting on it.

"Now, when I call your name, you will sit on the stool and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head. Once the hat has given an answer, you will join your classmates at their table. Andrews, Abigail,"Professor McGonagall said. A red headed girl nervously stepped forward and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. I watched in amazement as the hat was only on her head for a second before yelling, "Hufflepuff!"

"Is that all it does? Sit on your head and yell out what house you're in?"I asked, looking at Victoria.

"That's what my brother said. He also said that sometimes the hat sits there for a little while before saying what house you're in. Other times it sits and talks out loud to the entire Great Hall. Can you imagine if you're the person that happens to? I would die of embarrassment,"she said, shaking her head. I nodded and turned my attention toward the back of us. Many students were watching in interest to see if the first years would be in their houses while many were looking rather bored. Among them was my brother.

"Of everything he's good at it's always being bored,"I thought shaking my head. The sorting seemed to go on forever until, "Lupin, Victoria." I watched as Victoria nervously sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Like the first girl, the hat took a brief second before shouting out, "**Gryffindor**!" I watched with a breath of relief as she sat down next to her brother, who gave her a tight hug. Now all I needed to do was sit on the stool and get it over with. That seemed to be forever that I was standing there waiting. Finally, "Potter, Artemis."

"Finally,"I thought as I walked over to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head and I expected it to think for a second before yelling things out, but no such luck. I felt like I was sitting there for ages until the hat began to speak.

James's POV

"This is the one part I hate about the Great Feast our first night. It's so boring waiting for the first years and then for them to be sorted,"Sirius said as we could hear his stomach rumbling.

"Come off it, Black. It wasn't long ago that you were being sorted,"a voice came. I looked diagonal from us and there sat Lily Evans, another Gryffindor in our year. She was really pretty and I had liked her since first year, but she thinks I'm big-headed and conceited or whatever. I was about to say something to her when the Great Hall doors opened and McGonagall came in with the first years behind her.

"About time,"Sirius muttered, causing us to roll her eyes. I watched as the first years gathered around McGonagall and the Sorting Hat. As always, she was giving directions and I watched as my sister and Remus's sister spoke with one another in indication of McGonagall's little speech. "They'll probably turn out to be just like me and Sirius,"I thought with a laugh as the sorting began and a red headed girl by the name of Abigail Andrews became the first Hufflepuff. It seemed to go on forever until, "Lupin, Victoria." She seemed nervous, as was accustom for most first years, as she sat down on the stool. It was only a second before it shouted out, "**Gryffindor**!"

"Now all we need is your sister and this horrible waiting will be over,"Sirius put in with a groan. I rolled my eyes and turned my focus back on the sorting. Soon enough, McGonagall called, "Potter, Artemis." I watched as my sister sat on the stool and McGonagall place the hat on her head. I was expecting the hat to instantly call out Gryffindor, since everyone in my family dating back to a long time had been in Gryffindor, but the hat sat on her head for a few minutes. I watched as she grew extremely confused, as was I, and finally, expecting it to shout out the house, it began to talk.

"_Ah...Yes. Another Potter. But where to put you is the question. You have more bravery than many of the wizards, including Godric Gryffindor himself, put together. You are far too clever to be put in Ravenclaw and your loyalty makes you a perfect match for Hufflepuff. And you are a fine choice for Slytherin. So much power runs through your veins. But where to put you?"_

I was flabbergasted at what he said. Never in my life had I ever heard the Sorting Hat speak like that, especially of a young girl. I looked at Sirius and Remus and saw how shocked they were.

"What is that bloody hat going on about?" Sirius asked as I turned my attention back to my sister. She had her eyes closed and she was talking to herself, which wasn't that uncommon to me since she did that all the time when we were at home.

"_Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You possess so much power. No? Very well then...Better be..._**Gryffindor**_!"_

I sighed in relief as the hat shouted out Gryffindor and my sister sat down next to me. She looked at me with confusing and I could only shake my head because I didn't know why the hat had done it. As the sorting continued after, I looked to the Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore. He was looking at my sister with curiosity. If there was any one who could make this whole situation out it was him.

The Following Day – My POV

"What did the headmaster say?"Victoria asked as we went downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. If there was one thing Victoria and I knew, it was to get down to the Great Hall for breakfast. That was about it.

"He's very surprised at the Sorting Hat's little speech. Never has there been a day in Hogwarts history that the Sorting Hat has done that. He said there must be something special about me. But I think that's a load of bloody stuff. I live a normal wizard life with my brother and parents. Nothing out of the ordinary. And there's nothing out of the ordinary dating back into my family history,"I replied as we sat down to eat.

"I don't know. Maybe you came into contact with something that gave you a power you don't know about,"she said with a shrug.

"The only abnormal things I come face to face with is my brother and some of his stupid pranks,"I said, rolling my eyes.

"But you absolutely love me when the prank has worn off." I groaned in annoyance as my brother and his friends sat next to us.

"Unfortunately I have to since you're my older brother. Other than that, I don't have to,"I said, rolling my eyes as my brother started eating in his James fashion. About this time Professor McGonagall was walking down our table handing out schedules for the year.

"It seems we have Defense Against the Dark Arts first and then Potions. We also have to attend Madam Hooch's broom class before lunch. That should be fun. After lunch we have History of Magic and Charms before dinner. We don't have Herbology until tomorrow and Transfiguration will be on Tuesday before lunch,"Victoria said as we looked at our schedules.

"I can't wait for Transfiguration. Dad's an Auror and the things he does with that skill are unbelievable,"I said with a nod.

"You like a lot of the things dad does, Artemis. I'm not surprised you fancy an interest in that subject at all,"James said, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes before gathering my things.

"Keep out of trouble, you two,"Remus said.

"We can't get into anymore trouble than the three of you cause, especially you two,"I said, pointing to James and Sirius. James gave me a glare and I stuck my tongue out at him before Victoria and I left the Great Hall. Surprisingly we were able to find our way to the third floor and the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It passed by with enough rules and lectures of what to expect of the class than a muggle class would. Potions was the same way. Professor Slughorn, although not as strict as I heard Professor McGonagall was, was a chubby professor with a laugh that made you want to jump out the window.

"At least we'll be able to have fresh air until lunch. Those classrooms were giving me such a bloody headache,"Victoria said as we headed outside for Madam Hooch's class for broom flying lessons.

"Thank god,"I muttered. By far, Madam Hooch's class seemed to be the most interesting, although I wasn't that keen on flying a broomstick as my brother was. My brother was on the Quidditch team and was the seeker. He was actually pretty good and could go pro if he wanted to after he left Hogwarts.

"Alright class. I want you to stand next to your broom stick with your hand over the handle. I then want you to say, "Up." Am I clear?" Madam Hooch asked. We nodded and stood next to a broom.

"Up,"I said. Immediately the broom jumped into my hand, causing me to look at Victoria in surprise.

"You might have that touch just like your brother,"she said with a shrug. Class went on as we learned basic manuevers, such as up, down, right, left, etc. It was kind of like driving a car in the muggle world. I thought class was going alright until a kid flew too high and ended up falling off his broom.

"If anyone of you so much as gets off the ground while I'm gone, you will be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say expelled,"Madam Hooch said as she led the kid up to the castle to be taken to the hospital wing.

"Well this is just eventful,"I muttered, causing Victoria to nod. She was going to say something when, "Hey! Look's like the freak drop his lucky marble or something."

I turned to see a Slytherin first year holding a rock of some sort. Although I didn't know my house mates thoroughly yet, I had a sense to get it back to him. And getting it from this Slytherin boy probably wasn't going to be easy.

"Give it here. It doesn't belong to you,"I said, catching his attention.

He smirked and said, "No. I might want to leave it somewhere for him to find. Maybe in a tree." With that he was up on his broom. I scrowled and picked up the broom I had been using.

"Artemis, are you crazy? You heard what Madam Hooch said. And besides, if you get detention or get expelled, not only will your brother whomp on you but your parents as well,"Victoria said as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well someone has to put a stop to it. And I'm a Potter to begin with. I don't let anyone mess with someone that doesn't deserve to be. And besides, I have a feeling this one will not be wearing that smirk much longer,"I said before I kicked off from the ground.

"So nice of you to join me up here, Potter. It is Potter isn't it?"he smirked as he threw the rock up in the air and caught it. Threw it up in the air and caught it.

"If you don't give me that back, I will knock you off your broom,"I snapped, glaring at him as if he were my brother doing something stupid and ignorant.

"You want it? Go get it,"he said before he threw it toward the castle. I watched in horror as it seemed to head for a window. "It's going to break that window,"I thought. Without any other second thoughts, I headed in that direction. "Come on,"I thought as I urged the broom to go faster. Within seconds I caught it before it shattered the window. I held it up in triumph as I descended lower to the ground.

"You could have killed yourself! But that was wonderful!"Victoria said as she gathered me up into a hug. It didn't last long as I heard, "Artemis Potter!" I looked up with a cringe as I saw Professor McGonagall coming toward us. "Oh no. My brother's going to kill me,"I thought as she motioned me to follow her. Giving Victoria a last hopeful look, I followed her up into the castle. She seemed to be in such a hurry that I had to almost run to keep up with her. A few minutes later she motioned for me to wait outside a classroom.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick. May I borrow Anderson for a moment?"she asked.

"Anderson?"I thought as a tall blonde headed kid came from the classroom.

"Mr. Anderson, I have found you a Chaser,"she said with a smile. My jaw dropped as Anderson began to smile.

James's POV

"I hate Slughorn with such a passion. He is the worst teacher out of them all, besides Binn. He's the most boring,"Sirius said as we made our way out of the dungeons to go up to the Great Hall for lunch. I nodded my agreement. Slughorn and Binn were the two I hated the most as well. We had almost reached the Great Hall when Gregory Anderson, a 7th year Gryffindor and the captain of the Quidditch team, stopped us.

"Remember how we lost Amy Johnson last year since she graduated from Hogwarts?"he asked. I nodded. Johnson was a great chaser and we needed someone to replace her. Anderson hadn't found that person as of just yet and the Quidditch season started in a couple of weeks.

"Professor McGonagall found a replacement,"he said.

I raised an eyebrow as Sirius asked, "Who?" He was on the team as well. He played Beater while I was the Seeker. We were both really good, although the rest of the team was good as well.

"A first year,"he replied.

Sirius snorted with laughter and said, "First years are not allowed to play Quidditch. It's been a rule since forever."

"She has taken the matter up with Professor Dumbledore and he is allowing it. From what Professor McGonagall said, the girl caught up in the air from a long distanced throw. She swore that if the girl hadn't caught it she would have smashed into the wall,"he said.

"The girl must be really good then. Who is she?"Remus asked.

"Potter's sister, Artemis,"he replied with a nod. I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth to say something but shut it because I couldn't find anything to say. It was rather surprising that he was saying this since my sister really didn't have passion in Quidditch.

"Are you sure it's my sister?"I asked.

"Pretty sure. Professor McGonagall says it must run in the family,"he replied with a nod.

"Thanks, Anderson. See you in the commons later,"I said as Remus, Sirius, and myself started back for the Great Hall.

"Your sister playing for the Gryffindor team? Your mum would probably have a cow over it,"Sirius said as we entered the Great Hall. I spotted my sister right away and walked toward her. She sensed my presence and looked up at me.

"James, I can ex..." But I cut her off and said, "Come with me now." She looked at Victoria and then at Remus and Sirius, but they only shrugged as they didn't know what I was doing. She hesitantly got up and followed me out of the Great Hall. I found an empty classroom and told her to go inside.

"James, I can explain,"she said as I shut the door behind me and looked at her.

"Artemis, mum is going to kill you when she finds out. Me even more for allowing it,"I said.

"But it wasn't my fau...Hey! What? Allowing it?"she asked as she looked at me in surprise.

"McGonagall says you're pretty good. And we need another Chaser for the team. One of last years Chasers is not playing this year since she graduated from Hogwarts last year. I just don't know how well mum is going to handle it since it is a pretty dangerous sport,"I said.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. A first year Slytherin was going to leave a first year Gryffindor's thing in a tree since he dropped it when Madam Hooch took the Gryffindor to the hospital wing because he broke his arm flying too high. He threw it and I went after it. Apparently I am good since I caught it before I smashed into a wall,"she said with a shrug.

"You know mum is going to kill you when we write her and say we need to get you a broom,"I said with a shrudder at the thought of my mum's attitude.

"So you want me to play?"she asked, giving me a weird look.

"If you're good and McGonagall thinks you're good and Dumbledore is allowing you to play, then I guess I'm all for it,"I replied with a nod.

"Sometimes you frighten me,"she said, shaking her head.

"Why?"I asked.

"Because you can me totally mean to me one minute and then a cool big brother the next,"she replied.

"Because that's just me. And the fact that I do have to look after my baby sister at some points in time,"I said as I gave her a hug.

"I love you, James,"she said as she let go.

"And I love my baby sister too. Now let's go eat lunch before Sirius eats it all,"I said as I pulled her out of the classroom.

"How can anyone eat as much as he does?"she asked. We laughed as we headed to the Great Hall.


	4. 1st Year A Christmas Fear

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. Artemis and Victoria are creations from my mind. All others belong to J.K. Rowling.

1st Year – A Christmas Fear

My POV

"Artemis Flora Potter! If you do not get up this minute your brother will have your head for not eating a good breakfast before the Quidditch game!" I groaned as Victoria's voice pounded into my head. I buried my head further beneath my pillows so I did not hear her. It seemed to be working until I found myself on the follow along with my blankets and pillows.

"I warned you about getting up. Come on. You have to get downstairs to eat. You can't play on an empty stomach,"she said as she pulled me out of the mess on the floor. I groaned. I was beginning to have a stomach ache and it wasn't from food. It was the first Quidditch match of the season and Gryffindor was playing Slytherin. And it was my first match ever. Despite my brother's reassurance about playing, I was still nervous. I didn't want to mess up. Plus I didn't want to listen to my mum get all worked up about playing if I didn't do so well. She nearly had a cow when she found out that I was on the Quidditch team for Gryffindor. But she eventually gave in a bought me a broom.

"Alright. I'm up,"I said as I pulled on my robes and brushed out my hair. I put on my shoes and we headed down to the Great Hall. The ceiling was looking rather crisp this morning as it was the middle of November. According to Victoria, who had checked the outside from the girls dormitory every five or ten minutes before I got up, it was nice outside and not a rain cloud in sight. I was grateful because playing in the rain on my first match wouldn't be good since I had never actually had a practice where it was raining.

"And there is the girl of the hour,"Sirius joked as I sat next to my brother, who was stuffing his face as usual.

"You alright?"James asked as he noticed that I really wasn't eating anything.

"Nervous,"I replied with a nod.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. You did great at our practices. Slytherin won't know what hit them,"Sirius said as he gulped down some pumpkin juice.

"Sirius is right, Artemis. You'll be absolutely fine. Besides, you have your brother's talent. Maybe more,"Remus piped in. He chuckled as James threw him a joking glare before he said, "My baby sister will do just fine. The Potter blood runs through her veins and we have done absolutely great out on the Quidditch field." I rolled my eyes and accepted a piece or two of bacon Remus had handed to me from Sirius's plate.

"Hey!"he exclaimed.

"She needs it more than you. Besides, if you ask Lily nicely, she might give you the plate of bacon sitting right in front of her,"Remus said, gesturing to the red head sitting a few seats down from us. I liked Lily, unlike my brother, who was absolutely in love with her and asked her out every single day with an answering being no. I don't know how James does it but James has the confidence that Lily will bend and say yes soon enough. She was a very pretty girl with red hair and emerald green eyes. She was very smart and intelligent. She had helped me and Victoria a few times when we just couldn't figure out how to do our homework. If my brother would stop being such a bloody prat she might just say yes.

Sirius went off toward Lily and Remus refocused his attention to me. Out of my brother's friends, I got along with Remus the best. He and I had a similar interest in Defense Against the Dark Arts and everything that pertains to that class. He was usually the one that helped me with Defense Against the Dark Arts when I needed help.

"He's going to end up being like James's owl, Chunky,"I said, shaking my head.

"Chunky?"he asked, trying hard not to laugh as my brother threw a piece of toast at me. Like always, he missed.

"His owl is fat. So I named him Chunky,"I replied with a nod.

"My owl is not fat. And his name isn't Chunky. It's Rigil," James said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever,"I muttered, shaking my head as Remus started laughing. That was the one thing I liked about Remus since I met him. Unlike my brother and Sirius, he actually had a good sense of humor and knew when to keep his mouth shut about certain things.

"Alright, alright. Let's go, Artemis. We have to go change into our Quidditch uniform and listen to Anderson give us last minute pep talks. We'll see you guys out on the Quidditch pitch," James said as Sirius came back, stuffing last minute bacon into his mouth, and helped James drag me out of the Great Hall.

"I can walk you know,"I said, causing them to let go of me and me to almost fall over. I gave them a glare but they just brushed it off as we headed toward the Quidditch pitch. After changing into our uniforms, Anderson addressed us as a team and then individually. When he came to me, I thought he was going to tell me not to screw up, but he simply smiled.

"Don't be nervous, Artemis. We've all been in your position before. I thought your brother was going to completely fall off his broom during his first game since he was so nervous. You'll be fine. According to your brother, you're a Potter and it runs naturally,"he said, causing me to give my brother a look before nodding.

"You ready to go out there?"James asked as we approached the main field. I nodded and soon enough we were up on our brooms flying around the Quidditch pitch before the game started. I saw Madam Hooch standing near the middle of the Quidditch pitch with a box at her feet. Inside I knew was the Golden Snitch, which James was going after to win the game for us, two black bludgers, which Sirius and Jamie Green would be beating away from us since they were our beaters, and a red ball, which was the Quaffle. Myself, Adrianna Blake, and Kenneth Smith would be carrying it and trying to score points by throwing it into the opposite teams hoops, which Anderson would be guarding for us since he was our Keeper. We gathered around Madam Hooch as she released the snitch and the bludgers from the box.

"Captains, shake hands,"she said. Anderson and the Slytherin captain, Andrew Knox, shook hands before remounting their brooms and rising into the air with the rest of us.

"I want a good clean game,"she said before she blew the whistle and threw the quaffle up into the air. Acting on my quick reflexes, I was the one that grabbed the quaffle and headed for the Slytherin hoops.

"_And Potter takes the quaffle and is heading toward the Slytherin hoops. She makes a quick pass to Blake as she dodges a bludger heading right for her. Blake passes back to Potter and...She scores! 10 points to Gryffindor!"_

I smiled in triumph as the Gryffindor side of the stadium erupted into cheers. I saw my brother give me a thumbs up before he sped off toward the Gryffindor posts. He probably saw the snitch but I didn't give it any thought as Slytherin was now in possession with the quaffle.

"_Anthony has possession of the quaffle. He passes off to Harrison, who is hit by a bludger by Gryffindor's very own Black. Gryffindor in possession now. Potter dodges Anthony and passes to Smith who throws and...scores! 10 more points to Gryffindor! Gryffindor is in the lead 20 to 0."_

The game continued on until someone caught the snitch. And that someone was my brother. It had been down at Slytherin end and gone after it. The Slytherin seeker had also seen it and had gone after it. They were neck and neck, but my brother managed to grab it and claimed a 210 to 70 win for Gryffindor. As our team landed on the pitch, my brother swung me into a huge hug.

"You were fantastic! Potter blood really runs in your veins!"he exclaimed as he swung me around. We quickly changed and headed to the common room where we were met with food and cheers from our fellow house mates.

"You were absolutely fantastic. You and your brother definitely share something in common,"Victoria said as we started laughing. Sirius and Lily were the same way as they gave me a hug. Well, Sirius was like James and swung me into a huge hug.

"Let's hope you don't turn into your brother,"Remus joked as I joined in on the couch near the fireplace after getting through the crowd of students. Sirius and James had gone down to the kitchen and nicked more food and came back with loads of everything. I laughed and gave Remus a pinch on the arm. Leave it to him to joke.

"My brother isn't that bad. And I will never become big-head and conceited, which is what Lily calls my brother, at all. I prefer to have my own identity, thank you," I said. He chuckled and said, "According to your brother..."

"I could be the other personality of him,"I finished, rolling my eyes. He laughed.

"I am not and will never be like my brother. Yes I do find Quidditch to be interesting, but that's about it. That's about all we share in common. We're totally different. Unlike you and Victoria. You share so much in common," I said.

"This is true but we are just as different as you and James are,"he said.

"More close than James and I are though. I love my brother and I know he loves me, but we're too different to have as close a relationship as you and Victoria,"I said. He looked thoughtful for a minute before saying, "Just because you don't have all that much in common doesn't mean you two are not close. But you are still a little bit young to understand all of that." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Remus. You're such a big help,"I said as he laughed.

"Glad I could be of service,"he said, causing me to roll my eyes.

A Month Later – Remus's POV

"Potter!"

"Lily."

"Black!"

"Victoria."

"Remus!"

"You're in trouble."

I looked across the table at my companion as she looked up from her work to smirk at me. Of everything I hated about that smirk was that it was exactly like James's and I always knew that if he gave that smirk something bad was going to happen.

"Remus, please tell your big-headed friends to give back our books and homework we have over winter break,"Victoria said as she and Lily had come into the common room a few minutes after James and Sirius had run through here with their arms full of books and other things and up into the boys dormitory. I looked at Artemis, who merely shrugged and went back to her work. It was the last day before Christmas break started and the teachers gave us homework due by the first day of the new year. The Hogwarts Express was taken us to Kings Bridge Station tomorrow and we were all going home. Lily was going to Aspen with her parents and her sister, Victoria and I were going home to spend time with our family, Sirius didn't want to go home but he was and then would be joining the Potters for the remainder of the holidays, and Artemis and James were going home to enjoy the holidays with their parents and the rest of the Potter family. I sighed as I knew James and Sirius were trying to get the girls' mind off of studying, which was something you never saw them doing. They were usually always working.

"You do know you can go up into the boys dormitory, right?"Artemis piped in.

"We'd rather not see how big a mess those two are,"Victoria said.

"Exactly. And how come they didn't take your things?"Lily asked as she realized that both Artemis and I were working on our work.

"Both Sirius and James know I will severely hex them if they try. And since Artemis was actually sitting here and they were ready to confiscate her things, I think they thought twice when I told them I would hex them if they touch her things so long as she is in the presence of me,"I replied.

"And you can't do that for us now?"Victoria asked.

"I'm afraid not. Besides, Artemis and I are going out to the lake if you want to join us,"I said as we closed our books and stood up.

"Sorry. I'm beginning to like Artemis's idea of going after our books and stuff. Lily, we can kill Potter and Black while we're at it,"Victoria said as she suddenly dragged Lily up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

"Ok. That was just weird. Normally no one listens to me when I give a suggestion, but whatever. Give me a minute and I'll be right back,"she said before she took her things and went up into the girls dormitory. Before she even came back, Sirius and James came down holding their heads.

"What did they do to you?"I asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Never take their school things away from them. They'll smack you in the head until you give it back,"James replied. That caused me to laugh and say, "I could have told you that about my sister."

"Right. Anyway, where are you off to?"he asked as I pulled on my cloak.

"Artemis and I are going down to the lake. Why?"I asked. James was about to say something when Artemis came down wearing a dark blue cloak. She looked curiously between her brother and myself before asking, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Where are you going?"James asked.

"Down to the lake. Remus and I think it'll be nice to get out of this bloody castle before we go home tomorrow. Another few minutes in this nut house and I'll flip,"she replied. I watched him give her a look and her roll her eyes.

"I seriously think we need to get a DNA test to see if we're actually related. Are we going?"she asked, looking at me. I nodded and we headed out. The crisp December evening gave off a chill and she pulled her hood over her head.

"I always like winter time, although I much rather like spring time. I like both. Does that make any sense what I just said?"she asked. I chuckled and nodded.

"It makes perfect sense,"I replied with a grin.

"I never got to ask. How did you and my brother and Sirius become friends? And I guess Peter too. How did you all become friends?"she asked as she looked up at me in curiosity.

"How did we become friends? Well, that's a long story,"I replied, feeling a little uncomfortable. She seemed to notice because she said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I'm not embarrassed, Artemis. It's just that I'm not sure you will understand half of it,"I said. She looked at me for a second before she said, "There is a lot of things I can never understand of some people, but I do understand one thing. Just because you think that someone may not understand doesn't necessarily mean they don't understand. If that makes any sense, what I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't care what other people think just because you are afraid they might reject you. The only way to know who your true friends are is if they stand by you all the way."

"And since when have you become so smart?"I asked with curiosity.

She laughed and said, "Since I knew I would be at this school with my brother. Although my brother is bright in a way, I have to be better so that I don't fall into a trap of being his shadow to some people. I hate that about older siblings. I went to a muggle school prior to coming to Hogwarts because I didn't like to be at home all day. Some of my friends there were coming into the school with their siblings being there already. So it meant that everyone knew them because of their siblings and expected them to be just like them. I didn't want that with James. So now I am just as smart, although maybe smarter, and as athletic as my brother."

"I see,"I said with a nod.

"So how did you all become friends?"she asked, going back to that.

I sighed and said, "Well, we were just like you and Victoria. We met our first day on the Hogwarts Express. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape tried to start a fight with me until James and Sirius came to back me up. From that moment on we became really good friends. However, I would disappear every month for about a day or so around the full moon."

"Why?"she asked as she looked at me with curiosity.

"My sister hasn't blabbed it to you yet?"I asked, looking back at her.

"Blabbed what?"she asked, sounding confused.

I sighed and said, "Has your brother ever told you about the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade?"I asked. She nodded and said, "He says it's haunted."

I chuckled and said, "It's not haunted. It's me." She looked at me with confusion, causing me to sigh.

"When I was younger, I was bitten by something. My parents tried to find me a cure in every possible direction to help me. Unfortunately, no such luck. Ever since then, at every full moon I have to go to the Shrieking Shack to wait it out,"I said. She looked at me before saying, "Still not following." I sighed and said, "I'm a werewolf."

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me in shock. I swore I thought she was going to run away, but she stood there looking at me as if I had grown three heads. Her eyes that usually sparkled with amusement despite the predicament she usually got herself into were now confused and sad. I wanted her to say something but she just stood there looking at me. I was going to say something when, "Artemis!" I looked up and saw my sister coming toward us.

"You will never guess what James did to Lily. Come on,"she said as she grabbed my sister by the arm and pulled her toward the castle. She shook my sister off her arm and looked back at me with a more compassionate look before turning around and following my sister up to the castle. I sighed and headed back up to the castle myself. I found James and Sirius playing Exploding Snaps in the common room while Lily, Artemis, and Victoria were nowhere to be seen. They were probably up in the girls dormitory.

"Hey there, Remus. Wow. What happen to you?"Sirius asked as I sat in one of the arm chairs.

"Is your sister easily shocked at anything?"I asked, looking at James.

"Not particularly. Why?"he asked as he looked at me.

"I told her I was a werewolf,"I replied. They stopped their game of Exploding Snaps to look at me as if I had lost a head or something.

"You told my sister what?"James asked.

"She asked a simple question and I couldn't very well hide it from her. Besides, my sister would have told her sooner or later. The excuses my sister keeps giving her as to why I'm not around are wearing thin," I replied.

James shook his head and said, "No wonder my sister looked so disoriented when she and Victoria came in and headed to the girls dormitory. I hope she isn't going to be like this over the holidays. Why did you tell her, Remus? I don't know if she's going to keep it a secret."

"You don't trust your own sister?"I asked in shock.

He sighed and said, "It's not that I don't trust her. It's just that..."

"That what, James?"Sirius asked as he became interested in the conversation.

"She's just not someone I expect to keep things under wrap except things that concern her. That's all,"he replied. I sighed and shook my head.

"The two of you are more alike than you think,"I said.

"And what's that suppose to mean?"he asked.

I sighed and said, "You two live like you're on two different planets. The only thing you feel you have in common is playing Quidditch and that you feel doesn't make up for how much you want to have in common with her. Artemis is trustworthy and I do trust her. You should think about what you are saying, James." He looked to be thinking and he sighed.

"I do trust her, James,"I said.

A Few Days Later – My POV

"Artemis! James! Sirius! Come down for dinner!"mum called. I groaned as I heard my brother and Sirius go past my room and downstairs. I could hear them laughing as they probably reached the kitchen and started eating. I really wasn't that hungry. I hadn't been since I left Hogwarts the week before. I was still a little shook up over what Remus had said.

"Artemis, sweetheart. It is time for dinner,"mum said, knocking on my door and breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'm not hungry,"I said, causing her to sigh and mutter under her breath as she went back downstairs. I sighed and looked out my window. It was absolutely gorgeous outside. It had begun to snow again and it fell gracefully to the ground as if it was waiting for someone to come and take it all away. I grabbed my cloak and headed downstairs. My brother, Sirius and my dad were talking about Quidditch and my mum was probably putting a plate together for me the way it looked. They looked up as I entered the kitchen.

"So now you're hungry. I seriously do not understand what has gotten into you,"mum said as she set the plate down on the table next to Sirius.

"I'm not hungry, mum. I'm going for a walk,"I said as I tied up my cloak and went outside. Once outside I decided to walk through the garden my dad had built for my mum when they first had gotten married. It was absolutely gorgeous, especially in the spring time when my dad and James would plant new flowers for me and my mum to enjoy. I sat down on the bench and looked around me. It was peaceful. It was always peaceful if James didn't ruin it too soon.

"Artemis!" Too late. "Wait. That sounded like Victoria," I thought as I stood up and walked to the edge of the garden. Sure enough, there she was. She was coming toward me with a smile on her face.

"You will never guess what mum and dad got me,"she said.

"A new brain?"I asked, sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Remember how I said I liked to paint? Well, they got me classes for the summer to paint with a professional artist. Isn't that cool?"she asked.

"Yeah. Extremely,"I replied with a nod.

"Ok. What's wrong with you? Are you still freaking because you found out about my brother?"she asked.

"What? No,"I replied.

"Artemis,"she said, sternly looking at me. I hated that look. She got that from Lily. Lily always gave that look to me when I was doing something wrong.

"Alright. Fine. I'm still a little stunned over the whole Remus thing. Happy?"I asked.

"Not particularly. Remus has been an unhappy mess since he told you and you haven't spoken to him. Come on, Artemis. Remus is your really good friend. Well, next to me anyways. How long does it take you to get over something like this?"she asked.

"I'm shocked, Victoria. What do you expect me to be? And you of all people should have told me. You're my best friend,"I replied.

"This was not my secret to share with anyone, Artemis. It's hard enough on my brother to have to deal with this. If he wants to tell someone about it, then I won't stop him. He fears he may have lost you as a friend, Artemis. He did the same thing about James, Sirius, and Peter. He thought they would abandon him, but they didn't. They accepted that. Why can't you?"she asked. I sighed and looked at her.

"It's not that I can't accept it. It's just that..."

"You're frightened something may happen to you if you do accept it. You're frightened he may attack you during a full moon,"she said.

"That's not it, Victoria,"I snapped.

"Then what is it?"she asked.

"It's because I don't want to deal with something happening to Remus if someone were to find out. Do you know how deadly that secret is? Do you even realize what could happen if someone other than myself or your family or my brother and Sirius found out about him? He could be in harm if someone else were to find out. And I can't have that on my shoulders if I were responsible for that,"I snapped.

"That's what the cold shoulder is about? Are you tripping?"she asked in shock.

"And I can see that Black's uncompassionate side has worn off on you,"I snapped before I stormed inside. Mum, dad, and Victoria's parents were having coffee or tea in the kitchen and looked up startled as I slammed the door shut.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?"mum asked.

"Never been better,"I snapped before I went upstairs. James's door was open and I could hear him and Sirius joking around as I approached. When I stepped into the doorway, I saw James and Sirius sitting on his bed with Exploding Snaps and Remus was sitting on the window sill just watching them with a melancholy look on his face. But for some reason I didn't seem to care.

"I hope you're happy now, Remus,"I said as they looked up at me. "Now your sister is mad at me because she thinks I don't care. I hope you're happy." With that said, I stormed up a second flight of stairs to the loft. I threw my cloak on a nearby chair and sat in the bay window that over looked the field behind our home. Without any notion at all, I bursted into tears and buried my head in my lap.

Remus's POV

"You can not still be upset over telling my sister that you were a werewolf, Remus,"James said as he, Sirius, and myself headed upstairs to his room. My parents and his were spending the day together so Artemis, Victoria, myself, Sirius, and James got to hang out together. Well, Victoria and Artemis together while James, Sirius, and myself hung out.

"Get over it, Remus. If she can't except it then she isn't a really good person to have as a friend,"Sirius said with a nod.

"Great. Then she'll blab it to the entire school,"James said, sarcastically. I sighed and sat on the window sill as he and Sirius started a game of Exploding Snaps. It was true. I had been a bit upset since I had told Artemis. There was no response from her since I had told her and it was killing me to know that it may have had ruined our friendship.

"I hope you're happy now, Remus." I looked up to see Artemis standing in the doorway.

"Now your sister is mad at me because she thinks I don't care. I hope you're happy,"she said before she left the room. I sat there stunned before looking at James. He was just as shocked and looked at me.

"I guess that answers your earlier statement as to why I'm still not happy about telling your sister,"I snapped, standing up.

"Well, you better talk to her, Remus. The two of you are driving us all insane,"Victoria snapped as she stormed into the room. I looked at her.

"The problem isn't that she can't accept it. She's afraid something will happen to you if someone else finds out. She's afraid someone will blame her for knowing about you being a werewolf if it gets out. She's not afraid of you. She's not afraid to know you could be harm to her by an accident. That's not it at all. She's afraid of losing you to a mistake that results in harm to you if someone else finds out,"she said.

"That's it? That's all she was worrying about?"Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Shut up, Sirius,"I snapped as I left the room. Sensing sadness through my wolf senses coming from upstairs, I went up a second pair of stairs to find Artemis sitting in the bay window with her head in her lap. "Artemis,"I said. Her head snapped up and I could see the tears.

"What? Did your sister send you up here to torture me about whatever she told you I said?"she asked as she wiped her tears away.

"Artemis, I did not come up here to torture you with whatever my sister told me about what you told her. You should know me about that kind of stuff," I said with a sigh. She scoffed and turned her attention out of the window.

"Artemis, why are you afraid to accept that I'm a werewolf?"I asked. She snapped a glare my way, but I wasn't going to leave the subject alone.

"I deserve to know,"I suddenly snapped. That caused her to stand up and face me. I immediately started to regret it when those tears started again.

"I'm not afraid of you, Remus. I could care less if you were half monkey or something like that. I'm not afraid to accept what you are. I just don't want to lose you to a slip up. I don't want to lose you as a friend if someone other than your family and really close friends were to find out. Do you know what danger you put us all in if a slip up occurs? Do you realize that you've put our lives in danger for protecting a werewolf?"she asked.

"You don't think I realized that when James, Sirius, and Peter found out? I am well aware of the consequences, Artemis. But how could I explain my disappearances every month for two or three days at a time? Lying to a friend doesn't make me feel good,"I replied, shaking my head.

"But telling us is only going to make things worse for you if other people find out. And it's not a good feeling when you have to watch a really good friend be the end of that. I know. My best mate before Victoria, Annabelle, was the blunt end of that stick. It's not a good feeling when you get the harsh end of it when your best mate blames it all on you,"she said.

"Why would I blame any of you if someone were to find out? If someone were to find out, it would be because of their own stupidity,"I said.

"Yes. Well, in cases like that it's ju...Hang on a second. Stupidity? Since when is that in your vocabulary?"she asked, looking at me in surprise. I groaned and said, "And just like your brother you like to change the subject real quickly."

"I am not changing the subject. Ok. Well maybe I am,"she said. I crossed my arms and gave her the look I learned from Lily. Evidently it always worked with her.

"Alright, alright. I give. What do you want?"I asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"What? It always works for James. I ask him that and he tells me what he wants, I give to him whatever he wanted, and he leaves me alone. Although he does come back like an hour later and bugs me,"she said with a shrug.

I shook my head and said, "Always like your brother. You two really don't know enough about each other. It's sad. Anyway, are we clear of this whole mess we've made?"

She sighed before giving me a small smile and a nod. "Can't have James and Sirius bugging you to death now can I?"she asked with a laugh.

"I suppose not. Now, I suppose you should go down and calm down Victoria. The last I knew I think she was going to have a row with someone or something to take her frustrations out with. It's probably poor Sirius on the end of it. He always seems to get the end of her rows,"I said as we started heading back downstairs.

"Better him than me or you. I can't stand it when she has her rows. Especially in Transfiguration. You would think that by now she would learn not to listen to James and Sirius about half the things they tell her,"she said, shaking her head.

"True. Oh. By the way, you'll find your gift from Victoria on you bed, but mine you might have to jump for,"I said, teasing her as I always did about her height as I took a small box from my robes and held it above her head.

She groaned and said, "Remus Lupin, you know you shouldn't tease a girl about her height. Now can I please have the box?" I looked thoughtful for a minute before I handed it to her.

"It's not a chocolate frog, is it? Or something that will make me scream? Or something that will be all wiggly-jiggly?"she asked as she looked at me.

"Wiggly-jiggly?"I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry. It's a muggle term I learned at the muggle school I went to,"she replied before her eyes widen at the sight of what was in the box. Inside was a small bracelet with charms all around it. The charms flashed different colors and each meant a different thing.

"Where did you get this? It's absolutely stunning,"she said as she took it out of the box and clipped it around her right wrist.

"Since we were in Hogsmeade a few weeks before the Christmas holiday, I was shopping for all of my friends. Sirius, James, Peter, and my sister were quite easy. Lily seemed easy enough. And then there was you. Very difficult. Quite difficult actually. Had to owl my sister to have her opinion. And before the owl came back, I saw this. I figured it would be a perfect gift for a perfect friend,"I replied with a nod.

"It's lovely. Much better than James's gift, but don't tell him I said that. Anyway, thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I hear Victoria out in the garden and if I don't go, my flowers James planted for me this past spring will completely freeze to death and die,"she said before giving me a quick hug and vanishing downstairs.

"And you two are related how?"I asked James as I went back into his room where I found him and Sirius playing a game of wizard's chess.

"I have absolutely no clue. So, you and my sister squared away?"he asked, looking up.

"I swear your sister's muggle skills are wearing off on you. And yes. We're perfectly fine,"I replied as I sat next to the board and divulged myself into their talk and game. "Everything's just perfect,"I thought with a smile.


	5. 1st Year Valentine's and Exams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. Artemis and Victoria are creations from my mind. All others belong to J.K. Rowling.

1st Year – Valentine's and Exams

My POV

"Roses? No. Too classy. Tulips? No. Too plain. Orchids? No. Too..."

"James! Give it a bloody rest already!"I exclaimed, accidently hitting Remus in the head with the book I slammed shut and tossed aside.

"Thanks, Artemis,"he said, sarcastically as he handed it back to me.

"Sorry, Remus. James, exams are coming soon and I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about flowers and Lily for the time that I'm up here in your dormitory studying with Remus,"I said as I looked at my brother.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Artemis, exams are not until June. Why are you worrying about them now?"

"James, it's my first year at Hogwarts and I would like to pass all my exams with top scores. Unlike you,"I replied. He went to say something when Remus stopped him.

"James, leave your sister alone. And she's right. You should start studying as well. It'll do you some good to study now rather than later and freaking out,"he said.

"How can I when Valentine's Day is next week?"he asked.

"James, Valentine's Day is absolutely bloody stupid. I don't see how people can get so attached to that stupid day they use to say "I love you." And besides, it isn't a day for people that don't have loved ones to celebrate it with and feel jealous and upset at seeing other people,"I replied.

"So you're upset and jealous that some other people have boyfriends or girlfriends and are all mushy and stuff on this day?"Sirius asked as he looked up at me from his Quidditch magazine.

"Sirius, I'm 11 years old. Why would I want a boyfriend at this age? And if I wanted one, I'd have to hide it from James because James is big-headed and conceited and too protective,"I replied, rolling my eyes as James stuck his tongue out at me.

"Right. Anyway, why do you have to use our dorm to study in? If we're planning something for girls, you could blab it to them if you're friends with them. Like James. He wants to do something for Lily and you could tell her to expect something from him on Valentine's,"Sirius said.

"A, why would I want to listen to you guys talk about girls? I don't care what in bloody heck you do. Just keep me out of it. B, Lily's a good friend but I have never blabbed anything, so don't accuse me of anything, Sirius Black. And C, I like to study up in here because I can avoid Lily and Victoria nagging me about exams. They are worse than me with studying for these exams. Besides, I'd rather have Remus help me than Lily because Remus won't go into huge explanations if I only ask for a small detail to something,"I replied, rolling my eyes as I gathered up my things.

"Uh-huh. Right,"he said, causing me to throw him a dirty look.

"Ignore him, Artemis. He's been acting stranger than normal lately. James too. Done studying for the day?"Remus asked.

I nodded and said, "Let's hope that the next time I come to study that these two are not drooling over girls."

"I doubt that will ever happen,"he said with a laugh. I chuckled and left the boys dormitory. I found Lily and Victoria still pouring over their books in the girls dormitory.

"You two are going to take a break, right?"I asked. I only got a nod from Lily and a wave of the hand from Victoria. Obviously not was the answer. It was going to be a long weekend with the two of them.

Two Days Later – Sirius's POV

"So, have you decided what exactly you are getting Lily for Valentine's Day?"I asked James as we made our way to Herbology. It was four days until Valentine's Day and that meant that there would be, as Artemis liked to put it, mushy love and love letters and all that nice stuff, most of which would be delivered by owls.

"Not yet. I'm still thinking of what kind of flower to get her,"he replied with a shake of his head.

"Here's a real thought, Einstein. How about lilies,"Artemis said as she walked past us. The first year Gryffindors were coming from Herbology and I guess, like always, she had a hearing problem because she could hear conversations within distance of her.

"Are you actually making a suggestion to your brother?"I asked as I turned to look at her.

"No. I just want him to stop talking about it,"she replied, rolling her eyes before she went off to the castle with Victoria.

"Lilies? That's a great idea!"James exclaimed, causing Remus to sigh and myself to roll my eyes. I don't know how the two of them could be related, which is what I guess everyone always questioned.

"So Remus, what about you? Besides James's affection of Lily, don't you have a special someone for Valentine's?"I asked, now turning my attention to him. However, he seemed to be a little bit out of it. It was like he was in his own world.

"Remus!"I exclaimed, causing him to jump.

"What?"he asked, clearly annoyed that I had made him jump.

I sighed and said, "Any girl in your life you're going to try to woe this year? And if you say Lily, James will kill you."

"Get off it, Sirius. And no, I don't fancy Lily. We've already established that James likes her,"he said, rolling his eyes.

"Ok. Point taken. But still. No girl?"he asked.

"Sirius, what is with you and girls? Playing cupid already?"he asked, growling in annoyance. Cupid? What in bloody hell was a cupid?

Sensing my thoughts, he sighed and said, "It's a mythological creature that muggles deemed Cupid. Every Valentine's he goes around and shoots his arrows at people to try and make them fall in love." So that's what it is. Or should I say who he is. Remus continued to talk but I stopped listening as I thought about this Cupid person.

"If I play Cupid, maybe I can get James and Lily together. And perhaps maybe get a girlfriend for Remus. He really needs one. I don't know. He might be a hard one. But it is worth a try. Who should enlist to help? James? No. I want to get him and Lily together without Lily finding out and most likely James would make it to obvious what we are doing. Remus is definitely out of the question. He'd shove his wand down my throat at the mention of that. Definitely not Lily either. She would shove her wand down my throat as well. Victoria? No. She's too much like Lily. Artemis? Eh...I don't know about her. She's not one for a Valentine's Day. However, she might like to get her brother to stop moaning over Lily. But at the same time she hates Valentine's Day. Bloody hell! Why not? I'll talk to here when I see her at lunch,"I thought as I sat next to James with a huge smile on my face.

"Exactly what are you smiling about, Sirius?"he asked as he looked at me suspiciously.

"Nothing. I just thought of something funny,"I replied with a chuckle. He shrugged and turned his attention to Professor Sprout as she started class. It seemed like forever but lunch finally came. When I reached the Great Hall I saw Lily and Victoria, but no Artemis.

"Where's Artemis?"I asked as I approached them.

"In the library,"Lily replied. I rolled my eyes and went to the library. Why Lily, Victoria, Artemis and Remus liked to be in the library I will never know. The books really are not that interesting. I found her sitting on the second floor with a pile of books around her and was still pulling books off the shelves.

"Uh...Artemis?"I asked, causing her to look up at me.

"Hey Sirius,"she replied before turning her attention back to the books.

"Ok. One, your brother would be having a hard attack if he saw you reading these books. Vampires? Demons? Werewolves? You're one strange girl. And two, how much do you know of Cupid?"I asked.

"One, I don't care what my brother thinks. He's more interested in Lily than what I read. And second, why do you want to know about Cupid?"she asked as she looked up at me with curiosity.

"Well, Remus told me he is a romantic myth in the muggle world,"I replied.

"Let me guess. You want to play Cupid,"she said as she stood up and dusted off the bottom of her robes. I nodded and she shook her head.

"Of all ideas you have ever come up with, Sirius, this is the most stupidest one I have ever heard in my life. And if you want to get me involved, forget it. I hate Valentine's Day. It's the worst holiday someone invented,"she said as she carried some books to Madam Pince, who checked them out to her.

I sighed and said, "You just say that because you don't have anyone to like or love."

"I say it because I mean it. My parents always get mushy about this stuff and it makes me sick. I've already sworn that I won't buy into it. It's simply ridiculous,"she said, rolling her eyes.

"Artemis, I was planning on trying to get your brother and Lily together,"I said, causing her to stop and look at me. Her eyes bore into mine and I could feel a shiver go up my spine at the sight. Her eyes were so icy I don't know how James could stand them when he looked at her. Finally she spoke.

"Get Lily and James together? As in I won't have to listen to my brother go on and on about Lily anymore?"she asked.

"Exactly,"I replied with a nod.

"What's in it for me?"she asked. I thought about it for a second before saying, "Anything."

"Anything?"she asked in surprise.

"Anything,"I replied with a nod.

She smirked and I didn't like it. That smirk was just like James and when James smirked, it was never good. And I had a feeling this was not going to be good.

"I dare you, or should I say I want you, to go up to Victoria and ask her to be your Valentine. I know she'll say no, but do anyway. And when you do it, you have to have flowers and a box of chocolates,"she said.

"Are you crazy? Remus would kill me,"I said.

"You said anything. Oh. And you have to get down on one knee in the Great Hall,"she said, her smirk full of amusement. I muttered under my breath, but I knew I had to do it. I let her have anything and that's what she wanted. Besides, I really didn't want to be on the end of one of her wraths. I was always on the end of Victoria's.

"So, do we have a deal?"she asked, sticking out her hand. I looked at her before nodding and shaking her hand.

"Let Cupid's magic work,"she said as we smirked.

The Next Day

Breakfast is always a work ethic we have to get through with everyone. Especially with Valentine's Day coming closer. James can never keep his mind off of Lily and is always spilling something, Artemis, my partner in crime for this holiday, keeps slipping me a smirk and sometimes a note that only the two of us could read, Peter was just Peter, and Remus seemed to be in his own little world. Each morning he got an owl and he'd take the letter out of the Great Hall to deal with it. He was acting a little strange lately. The girls, Victoria and Lily, however, seemed to be unmoved by the mushiness everyone was portraying. I was too involved with helping Artemis and Victoria and Lily were always studying. I think those two were born with books attached to their hips.

"So, did you find out what kind of chocolate Lily likes?"I asked as the two of us quickly left breakfast and went outside to the lake before going to classes.

"It's a muggle chocolate you can't get from Honeydukes. I asked her about the Honeydukes' chocolate but she wouldn't budge,"she replied. I sighed and rubbed my fingers on my forehead.

"However,"she said with a smirk, "Victoria likes the chocolate from Honeydukes." I groaned. I knew she was going to bring that up.

"And?"I asked.

"Same as you,"she replied, rolling her eyes as if her best friend was unusual for liking it. Well, she wasn't unusual for liking it. Artemis was unusual for hating it. Well, that probably comes from the fact that she was allergic to chocolate.

"Ok. So you want me to get some chocolate from Honeydukes..."

"And tulips. Those are her favorite flowers,"she interrupted.

I sighed and said, "So I have to get some chocolate from Honeydukes and a bouquet of tulips. Anything else?"

She looked thoughtful for a second before saying, "Not really."

"Good. Anyway, how are we going to get that chocolate for Lily?"he asked.

"Well, I could write to my parents and ask them to get me some for a friend,"she said.

"Great!"I exclaimed.

"But it'll cost you,"she said, smirking. I groaned. She did this every time.

"I want you to stop thinking of ways to get Remus a girlfriend,"she said. I snapped my head in her direction. That was it? That's all she wanted? Wait a minute.

"Wait a minute. You don't fancy Remus, do you?"I asked, looking at her suspiciously. I thought she was going to blush and mutter something, but she looked at me calmly and said, "Are you out of you bloody mind, Black? What did I say yesterday about wanting love? I don't want it." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say. Anyway, that I'll give you. Thank god you are not having me do anything else,"I said.

"Keep that up and I will,"she threatened as we headed back into the castle, where we met up with James and Remus.

"Where have the two of you been off to?"James asked. She muttered something and threw her brother a glare before heading up the stairs to her class. They looked at me.

"What? I didn't do anything. I swear. She was helping me with a problem,"I said as we headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. James gave me a look and I knew what look it was. He always gave it to any guy who got within a few inches of his sister unless it was me or Remus or Peter. I couldn't figure out how two totally different people could be related.

"I swear, James. Besides, you of all people would like what your sister and I are planning,"I said with a smirk as we sat down. I watched as James and Remus looked at each other. I knew what they were thinking. Usually my ideas were never good but to have Artemis in on it was mind blowing. James was about to say something when the professor walked in and class started.

The Day Before Valentine's – My POV

I was completely fed up with all this Valentine nonsense. I just wanted tomorrow to come and be over with so life could go on. James was still pining away on Lily, although Sirius had told him of our plan. He was happy and ready to do whatever it was Sirius wanted him to. Lily and Victoria were once again studying their brains out. I swear they are worse then me when it comes to studying. Peter was always Peter. Let us not forget about Sirius. It was fun watching him throw me a dirty look every time I mention the promise of anything he made to me. I had wrote to mum and dad that very day I mentioned to Sirius about the muggle chocolate for Lily and within a day they had sent it to me. It was hidden away up in his dormitory and he had already order tulips to be delivered for the next morning before breakfast. And then there was Remus. I turned my attention from the fire roaring in the Gryffindor fireplace to look up at Remus as he sat by the windowsill doing his homework. He always sat there every night for the past week and answered an owl that was for him each time. He was acting strange lately, but I never questioned him to give him his space.

"Artemis, what are you doing?" I looked up, startled, as Victoria sat down next to me. I looked down at the pad and pencil I had in my lap and the drawing I had been working on as I thought about things. I showed her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Has my brother always looked like this when he's in his own world?"she asked as she examined the drawing I had made when Remus wasn't looking. I had made drawings of everyone when they hadn't noticed but this one was a bit more detailed. It had captured every aspect of Remus as he sat on the windowsill working on his homework.

"So, glad tomorrow will be here?"she asked as I came out of my thoughts. I threw her a glare and stood up.

"Tomorrow will be the worst day of my life,"I replied as we went up to the dormitory. Lily and Alice, another 3rd year were on their beds doing homework and looked up when we walked in.

"I still don't understand why you hate Valentine's Day, Artemis. It's just a day for people to really let their loved ones know they love them,"she said, causing me to roll my eyes.

"You wouldn't understand because you don't know a whole lot of the muggle world,"I said as I changed from my robes into my night clothes before settling myself onto my bed with my notepad once again.

"Uh...Hello? I live in the muggle world. I think I will understand better than anyone. Artemis, what's up with you and this holiday? Why do you hate it so much?"Lily asked as she set her homework down and came over to my bed. Victoria and Alice followed and I found myself trying to ignore them with my drawings.

"Artemis, it isn't like we'll tell anyone. Come on. Stop playing with your drawings and tell us,"Victoria said as she snatched it out of my hands. I sighed and looked at them.

"You can tell us,"Alice said as the other two nodded.

"People are cruel,"I said, keeping my eyes on my quilt.

"Well, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape are examples of that, Artemis. I'm not following,"Lily said.

"I had a really bad experience when I was younger. This was when I was about 8 or so. James was getting ready for his first year at Hogwarts and I wanted to go to a muggle school because I didn't want to stay home doing absolutely nothing while my brother was off enjoying himself. Anyway, my parents enrolled me into a private school where everything was 1st class. That Valentine's Day, James had sent me a bouquet of black roses. He always plants those in the garden for me when spring comes. Anyway, a single red rose was on my desk when I went into class that day. It was from a popular boy that seemed to enjoy torturing me but at the same time treat me as someone special. Someone close to him. Inside the little note attached to it was him asking me to meet him outside the school after school had let out. It seemed innocent enough and I did what he asked me to. I should have never done it. I had nightmares for weeks,"I said.

"What?"Alice asked.

"Apparently it was a cruel joke and I ended up soaking wet with blood. It was dropped from the roof just above. And to top it off, there were rose petals as well. I had never seen someone as mean hearted as he was,"I replied.

"Did you like the guy? And what about James and your parents?"Victoria asked, stunned as the other two at what I had told them.

"I was 8 years old. I hated boys. I just thought it was sweet that someone had done that for me. And I never told James. I never told James because I know what James is capable of. I don't need my brother in Azkaban. As for my parents, they don't know either. They had gone out for a few minutes when I had gotten home. By the time they came back, I had showed and there was nothing to be discussed about,"I replied with a shrug.

"Artemis Flora Potter! How can you be shrugging at a memory like that? No wonder you have no love in you. No wonder you hate the holiday. I can't believe you didn't tell anyone,"Lily said as she stood up.

"Take it how you will. And if James gets wind of that, I will never speak to any of you girls again,"I snapped as my eyes blazed with fire.

"Don't look at me. I have skeletons in my closet that not even Remus knows,"Victoria said with a nod. I looked at Lily and Alice. They looked at each other and then at me.

"I won't say anything, but you should tell James, Artemis. It might help him understand why you keep snapping at him for mushy love things,"Lily said, causing me to sigh. I curled underneath the blankets and closed my eyes, trying to drown out the light as well as the noise from the other girls. I sighed in thought. "This is ridiculous,"I thought as I heard the other girls go off to bed.

The Next Day

I almost gagged at the sight of the Great Hall when Victoria and I went downstairs for breakfast. There were pink and red butterflies fluttering on the bewitched ceiling and everything was just pink, red, or white. It was rather disturbing.

"It's rather unique, don't you think?"Victoria asked as we joined my brother and his friends at the table.

"I think it's rather disgusting,"I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Be cheerful today, baby sis. Besides, this should cheer you up. Happy Valentine's Day,"James said as he handed me a single black rose. He always did that for me every year. I don't know why, but it did always seem to cheer me up.

"Thank you, James,"I said as I gave him a hug.

"I thought you hated Valentine's Day?"Sirius asked as I set the rose on top of my books.

"She does. Except when I give her that rose. I've been doing that since we were young. I always plant a bush of those roses in the garden for her when springtime comes,"James replied for me, causing me to nod as I drank some water.

"I will never understand you. You are stranger than Lily and Victoria put together,"Sirius said, shaking his head. I snorted with laughter and it deepened as a flock of owls came into the school and were circling over head.

"Looks like the stupid train has come to see us,"I muttered, not caring that my brother and everyone else threw me a glare before waiting for the owls to descend. The owls were still flying around peoples' heads about five minutes later and it wasn't until I yelled, "Ok you bloody birds! We get the picture! They've waited long enough!" that they swopped down, dropping gifts and cards in front of people. I watched in disgust as most of the girls squealed as they opened their gifts or unwrapped their flowers. I watched Lily out of the corner of my eye as the bouquet of lilies and the box of muggle chocolate landed in front of her. I saw her read the card and look at James with a blush. I suddenly remembered what Sirius was suppose to do and literally knocked Remus's fork out of his hand.

"What was that for?"he asked as he looked at me in shock.

"Promise you won't get mad at me,"I replied, causing him to look at me suspiciously.

"What did you do?"he asked.

"Let's just say that since Sirius asked me to help him with his "Let's play Cupid" idea, he had to give me anything. And I made him buy tulips and a box of chocolate for your sister. He's going to be getting down on his knee here shortly to ask her to be his Valentine,"I replied, smirking as I caught Sirius's eye. Remus looked at me before starting to laugh. I swore I thought I was going to be in trouble, but he was laughing. People were starting to look at us and I reached across the table to put my hand over his mouth.

"Ok. I get it. It's funny,"I said, throwing him a glare, which caused him to calm down.

"My sister is going to be so shocked. She's been studying too hard. God. I wish you would have enlisted me to help. I would have been glad to,"he said, still shaking off some of his laughter. I stared at him in shock. This certainly was not like Remus. I was abruptly thrown out of my thoughts as I heard, "Artemis Flora Potter! You are a nut!" I glanced over at Victoria as she blushed. I saw Sirius sitting down next to James as James shook his head.

"Was this because of you?"she asked. I nodded and smirked. Everyone hated that smirk. My brother and I shared it. It was the only thing that really told people we were actually siblings. She groaned but graciously thanked Sirius for the flowers. They were her favorite, so go figure. Just as breakfast was about over, one last owl, by itself, came flying into the castle. Everyone, except for me of course, looked up to see who the lucky person would be. I could hear many "I hope it's me" from many girls. That caused me to roll my eyes. However, it didn't last long as the small package landed in front of me. I spit my water out into Remus's face as I looked at it.

"Thank you, Artemis,"he said, wiping his face with his napkin.

"Sorry Remus. This can not be for me,"I said as I cautiously picked up the small box.

"I'm afraid it is, baby sis. Your name is written on there clear as day,"James said as he closely looked at it.

"But I hate Valentine's Day and I've made that clear to anyone who has asked me about this day. Why on bloody earth would someone send me something?"I asked.

"Probably because it's someone who doesn't care. Maybe it actually is an admirer,"Remus said with a shrug.

"Remus, you are no help in this type of situation. Of all people I actually thought you would be the suspicious one, mate,"I said, mockingly rolling my eyes. He rolled his eyes to match, causing me to chuckle. Knowing that there was no way I could not get away with not knowing what it was, I opened it. Immediately I gasped. Inside was a silver necklace. My name was written in such a clever way that it made it almost too valuable to touch. What interested me the most was that my name was changing colors.

"Wow. Whoever this person is really must like you to go out of his way to get you that. I saw one of those down in Diagon Alley and again in Hogsmeade when mum took me there to shop for a gift for my dad and Remus,"Victoria said as she eyed it. I looked at my brother, who was looking very suspicious.

"I swear I don't know who it is from, James. There isn't even a name on here,"I said as I looked for a name of the person who sent it but found nothing.

"I'm impressed that the person actually thought to not put his name on it. James would have him dead by now,"Remus said, shaking his head. I nodded but kept my eye on the necklace.

"Who is this person?"I thought as everyone went about their usual routine after that.

Beginning of June – James's POV

"I hate History of Magic. Why do we even have to take it? Professor Binn is so boring,"I said as we just got out of our exam. We still had to take our Potions Exam and then our Care of Magical Creatures Exam, but at least our exams were done for the day.

"Because it is actually worth knowing where and how magic started. It's actually useful in life, James,"Remus replied as we went down to the Great Hall for dinner. Leave it to Remus to give us a lecture. We found Lily and Alice nowhere in sight and Artemis and Victoria had books in front of their faces as food disappeared behind then, which I assumed it was being consumed as the forks would reappear with nothing on them for more food.

"Studying still? You girls need a break,"Sirius said as we sat down across from them.

"No time, Sirius. We have a Transfiguration exam tomorrow morning and a Herbology exam tomorrow afternoon. There is no time for breaks,"Victoria said as she glared at us from over her book. Artemis, however, didn't say anything as she continued to read her book. I was a little bit worried because normally she would retort what Sirius had said, but she was completely quiet.

"Artemis, are you alright?"I asked. I saw her head nod up and down but no reply.

"Artemis Flora Potter, look at me right now,"I said, using a voice I hated using with my sister. She slammed the book down and glared at me. I was a little taken back by that glare, but it was more of the look she had as she gave the glare. She was almost in tears I could tell.

"Artemis, you're not alright,"I said, quietly.

"James, if I want your opinion I will ask you for it,"she snapped before she stood up and left the Great Hall. I was shocked and even more shocked when Victoria threw her book at me.

"Do men have to be so insensitive? She's your own sister for bloody sakes, James,"she snapped before grabbing her book from my hand and hurrying off to probably find Artemis. I was silent until, "James, you with us?"

I snapped out of my thoughts as I looked at Sirius.

"Are you going to be alright?"Remus asked as we got up from the table and headed up to the Gryffindor tower. I nodded and gave the Fat Lady the password before entering into the common room. Lily and Victoria at a table studying and Artemis was sitting in front of the fireplace drawing. I could never understand my sister and this drawing idea of hers. I gave Sirius and Remus a look and they nodded as they went over to join Victoria and Lily while I sat down next to my sister.

"Go away, James. I don't want to talk,"she snapped, sensing my presence. I don't know how she does that but she does. I sighed and snatched the notebook out of her hands, causing her to protest. I gave her a glare before shifting my attention to the drawing. I had to admit she was rather good. I had never taken a liking to muggle art but she was rather good.

"James, give it back to me before I hex you,"she snapped, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked at her before standing up. I grabbed her arm and pulled her up as well before pulling her up into the boys dormitory. She was protesting but I ignored it as I slammed the door shut and looked at her.

"What in bloody hell do you think you're doing, James? That's no way to treat anyone. Not even you own sister,"she snapped, glaring at me.

"Artemis..."

"No. I won't listen. You're going to listen to me for once, James. I've had everyone say to me that they don't even know or believe we are siblings at all. I'm even starting to doubt it because of the space that's created between us. We don't even know anything about each other besides the little things that get us by. I don't need to be in your shadow,"she snapped. I was taken back by that last statement.

"My shadow? What are you talking about?"I asked, confused.

"Your shadow. Seriously James. Could you be anymore dense? I don't want to live in the shadow of my older brother as I am right now. Everyone keeps referring to me as your little sister and it gets annoying. The only time I actually am able to be just Artemis is when I'm not here at Hogwarts. I'm not going to go through Hogwarts being in your shadow. The least I can do is keep ahead of you in academics,"she snapped. By now I was completely shocked and confused by what she was saying. I know I didn't know my sister well enough but never had I heard her speak like this before. I went to speak but she stopped me.

"I don't want to hear anything, James. I'm done speaking to you,"she said before she disappeared from the room. A few minutes later Remus and Sirius had appeared.

"What happened? Your sister stormed downstairs, told Victoria and Lily she wanted to speak with them, minding you that she had tears in her eyes, and went up into the girls dormitory. What happened?"Sirius asked. I sighed and shook my head as I tossed her notebook onto my bed.

"James, what happened?"Remus asked.

"As far as right now, I'm shocked and confused at what just came out of my baby sister's mouth. My sister can be absolutely crazy and strange sometimes,"I snapped, causing both of them to look at each other.

"Mate, we know that, but what in bloody hell is going on? Your sister looked like she wanted to cry at dinner, she was pretty much in tears going up to the girls dormitory and now you are snapping at us,"Sirius said. I glared at him and looked over at Remus, who was holding my sister's notebook.

"She is extremely good. I mean, my sister is good with paints but your sister's drawings are absolutely amazing,"he said, looking at me. I sighed and nodded in agreement.

"James, whatever it is, it probably only has to do with the fact that she's stressed with exams. Lily and Victoria are the same way. I'm sure it's no big deal,"Sirius said, catching my eye. I sighed and wished he was right. My sister had opened my eyes and now I felt like there was nothing I could do to fix it. "I royally screwed up,"I thought as I collapsed on my bed.


End file.
